As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we contribute data from patients entered into various group protocols. We have made a major contribution to Protocol #4, which is a protocol to evaluate the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation and total mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes. A comparison between radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation is also made in those with positive ancillary nodes. Patients have also been entered into Protocol #7A, which evaluates L-PAM vs. L-PAM plus 5-FU and Protocol #B-08, which is a trial to compare the worth of L-PAM plus 5-FU plus Methotrexate vs L-PAM plus 5-FU. The present application seeks funding: (a) to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols, (b) to continue followup of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) Protocol #B-09: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone; and (2) Protocol #B-10: A trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs chemotherapy alone. In addition, protocols for primary colonic and rectal carcinomas. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution will participate in such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.